His Destiny
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Koji realizes what "Destiny" really means just by looking into those Aquamarine eyes of hers. KojixOC/KoujixOC. Criticism is allowed!


**A/N:** Another songfic! And it's a not a "Vocaloid" song used! Sorry but this idea popped into my head once I woke up one morning! (I know, weird…) and I know I did a songfic with this song before, and yes I deleted it too; but I just wasn't proud of it…things can't stay the same forever now can they?  
>Well I just hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!<br>This also in Koji's _Point Of View_!

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:** _Love is truly everyone's destiny, whether you believe it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>My Love, My Destiny.<strong>

"Welcome home, Darling." She greeted me once I walked into our apartment; the scent of her cooking filled the entire room.

I gave no reply; I simply threw my briefcase on the floor then slumped onto the coach.  
>She didn't seem to mind at all, but that was probably because she was use to my attitude from the very beginning.<p>

And although I was exhausted like hell; I just couldn't turn away from her.  
>My gaze was set on her small figure in the kitchen, cooking away almost like I did nothing wrong.<p>

_What if I never knew  
>What if I never found you<br>I never had  
>This feeling in my heart<em>

_How did this come to be_  
><em>I don't know how you found me<em>  
><em>But from the moment I saw you<em>  
><em>Deep inside my heart I knew<em>

I wonder what I did to deserve this angel's love…  
>Even though we promised to love each other until our last breath; I've always questioned myself whether or not I deserved to be loved by her.<p>

I've always wondered what it was that Sayuri had seen in me…  
>…What made her fall in love with me from the very beginning.<p>

I wonder what it would have been like if I never met her, how different life would have been if our encounter had never happened.

No, my life would have been incomplete if I had never met her.

The laughs, the tears, and the kisses we shared were what melted my cold heart and made me love again.

She was the one who saved me…

…From living a life of sadness and regret._**  
><strong>_

___Baby you're my destiny  
>You and I were meant to be<br>With all my heart and soul  
>I'll give my love to have and hold<br>And as far as I can see  
>You were always meant to be<br>My destiny_

_I wanted someone like you_  
><em>Someone that I could hold on to<em>  
><em>And give my love until the end<em>  
><em>Of time<em>

She was always there for me; ready to wipe away my tears and to take away the sorrow.  
>The way she made me laugh again for the first time, and the first kiss we shared were memories I would never want to forget.<p>

I slowly brought my fingers to my lips, trying to bring back the feeling of those soft lips against my own.

The warmth I felt when she first embraced me, was nothing like I've ever felt before.  
>It had actually made me feel so alive and happy, although I really didn't show it.<p>

___But forever was just a word (just a word)  
>Something I'd only heard about<br>But now you're always there for me  
>When you say forever I believe<em>

_Baby you're my destiny_  
><em>You and I were meant to be<em>  
><em>With all my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I'll give my love to have and hold<em>  
><em>And as far as I can see<em>  
><em>You were always meant to be<em>  
><em>My destiny<em>

I slowly closed my eyes and tried to look back to the details of our wedding day; the day that changed both our lives for the better.

I remember so clearly how beautiful she looked as she walked down the aisle in her wedding gown; her Mother on one side of her and her Father on the other side.

She tried to hold back a giggle once she saw her Mom cry before she had even reached the altar, her Dad looked quite proud as well.

I could still remember the nervousness I felt once our eyes met yet again, but I still couldn't help but smile the moment I took her hand in mine.  
>After reciting our vows; I could practically hear all of her bridesmaids sniffling, not to mention a few sniffling coming from some of the groomsmen.<p>

Her "Maid of Honor" _and_ best friend was already in tears as she gave me a reassuring nod from behind the bride, even Sayuri's annoying cousin Chitose had given me a thumbs up from her place in the audience.

But, the moment our lips met had to be the most memorable moment in my life.  
>And it wasn't because we had kissed; oh no, it was because it was the moment I had finally found my true love.<p>

_****__Maybe all we need  
>Is just a little faith<br>Cuz baby I believe  
>That love will find a way<em>

I opened my eyes again; only to find two aquamarine orbs staring back at me.  
>She had a smile plastered on her face as she took my hand in hers; I just couldn't help but blush at the contact.<p>

"Dinner's ready." She said ever so innocently before placing her other hand on my cheek.

She just was about ready to get up; but that was before I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her into an embrace.  
><em><strong><br>**_I quickly placed a small peck on her forehead; I then looked straight into those beautiful aquamarine eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered before placing my hand behind her head and pulling her into another embrace.

"For what?" she asked before burying her face into my shoulder, I took in a deep breath before replying.

"For not being good enough for you…" I replied as I felt tears slowly stream down my face, she slightly pulled away from our embrace before wrapping her arms around my neck then pushing her soft lips against my own.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her small waist before deepening our kiss; only to have her break it a few seconds after I did.

"You'll always be good enough for me." She said while nuzzling my neck and before grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

She slowly led me towards the kitchen to have dinner with her like always, but as I sat down; she had decided to sit down on my lap this time.  
>Before I had the chance to protest, she quickly silenced me by shoving a spoonful of my favorite soup into my mouth.<p>

"It's only for tonight, please?" she begged before showing me her infamous puppy dog face.

I sighed before finally giving in to her request, "Alright, but only for tonight."

After dinner; she quickly stood up first and grab my hand again.  
>She then dragged me towards the balcony to gaze at the stars; she then sat down on the balcony's stone railing whilst facing me.<p>

Sayuri then extended her arms towards me; sort of a silent way of asking for another embrace.  
>Again, I gave in to her request and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.<p>

"Koji-kun?" she asked before jumping down the railing with my arms still around her waist.

"What?" I asked before burying my face into her soft pink hair.

"Do you love me?" she asked before burying her face into my chest.

"What a stupid question Sayuri; I mean why did I marry you if I didn't?" I asked, my tone sounded harsher and colder than I had intended.

"I don't know…" she replied before pulling away from me; my eyes widened in surprise as I saw her tear-stained face.

I quickly ran to her and wrapped my arms around her; my heart ached as I heard her soft whimpers; as if she was trying to hold back her cries.

"Sayuri listen to me, I married you for one reason and one reason alone; and that is because I love you! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, or not having you by my side. You were the light that shined bright in my darkness. You are my _angel_ Sayuri, and that will never change!" I exclaimed before looking her straight in the eyes.

I watched as she smiled but with tears still in her eyes, "I…I feel the same way."

___Baby you're my destiny  
>You and I were meant to be<br>With all my heart and soul  
>I'll give my love to have and hold<br>And as far as I can see  
>From now until eternity<br>You were always meant to be  
>My destiny<em>

_You're my destiny_

"You never told me…" I asked before cuddling her close under the blankets, she giggled before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What?" she asked, her innocent smile was always such beautiful sight for me.

"What your dream was…" I said; she then snuggled up closer to me.

"Well you never told me yours either!" she protested, I couldn't help but snicker at her still-timid but now-annoying-as-well nature.

"You really want know what my dream is?" I asked; she simply nodded.

I carefully placed a playfully kiss on her lips before answering her, "When I was a kid, I've always dreamed of traveling around the world. But now I dream of seeing the world…With _you_."

She remained silent for a while before pulling me close, "What a beautiful dream…"

"Now tell me yours." I whispered into her hair.

"My dream has already been fulfilled…" she replied, I gave her a puzzled look.

She giggled before placing both her hands on my face, "My dream was to someday find my destiny, and now I have…It's _you_."

I couldn't help but smirk as I watch her sleep with small smile plastered on her angelic face, such a simple dream but sometimes too difficult to truly understand.

I closed my eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep as well, but not before kissing Sayuri's forehead fondly.

_Love…_

…_Is truly anyone's destiny._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Yes! I finally finished this in just one day too! Yipee! But that's not what's****important here…**

**It's who inspired this fic in the first place: **_**my Brother and his Wife**_**.**

_**Dedication:**_I dedicate this fic to my big brother _Kuya Mark_ and his _beautiful wife and my_ _Sister-in-Law; Ate Aimee_! Their love is eternal and destined; it is also so pure and true that it inspires me every day and helps me understand what it truly means to find your _Soul Mate_.

"_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful." – from; "A Walk to Remember"._


End file.
